Again?
by HappyLuckyInLove
Summary: All Human, A lot of age changes. Max has nightmares, when a certain Tall-Dark-and-handsome moves in will they stop or get worse? Fax, possible other pairings, possible OOC
1. Confrontations

**Me: Hey, This is my second fanfic. I decided to stop my last one since it was not good.**

**Iggy: She's in denial**

**Me: Nu-uh**

**Max: Yeah-huh**

**Me: What ever, leave before I make you look like a fool in front of Fang.**

**Fang: *snickers***

**Me: Just leave. Well, Ella, Angel, and Nudge are 15. Max and Fang are 16. Gazzy and Iggy are 17, and I do not own MR *sob* **

Max POV

I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, again. I turned over and tried to fall asleep again, unsuccessfully. Eventually I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up it was 6:30 and my alarm clock was screaming. I walked to my bathroom and took a quick shower. I walked over to my closet and picked out some torn skinny jeans and a black shirt with torn sleeves and my purple high-tops. I dried my hair somewhat, threw it up in a ponytail, put on my necklace, and went down stairs.

"Well, well, look who's up." "Shut up Ig." Iggy was my brother and 1 year older than me. My mom and dad were both at work. We hardly ever saw them.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and bacon."

"Thanks," he put down the plate and I scarfed it down.

I needed to get out of the house so I grabbed my bag and helmet and walked out the door. I have to admit, I have a pretty nice bike. I got it from my parents for my 16th birthday, which was 3 weeks ago and I had my license. I hopped on my bike and sped down the road to… high school.

I roamed the parking lot and looked for a place to park. Sophomores don't usually get great parking spots. I eventually found a pretty good spot near the front. I was almost there when another motorcycle pulled in. I was so mad I stopped in the middle of the road took my helmet off and walked up to him.

"You think you can just come in here and take the spot that I was about to take, I don't think so buddy," I have to admit, he was a good 2 inches taller than me, but I didn't back down. He still had his helmet on, but I could still see his eyes. They were a deep obsidian. I was sending him a glare that would send a pro wrestler crawl under a rock, but he didn't look scared and that made me even more mad.

"You saw me. I know you did so don't lie. You don't scare me and I'm not in the mood to be ignored." By that time I was furious, I guess waking up from a nightmare in the middle of the night does that to you.

By that time Iggy had gotten there and he was about to stop me from lunging at him, but at that time I did something that surprised even me. By that time I was in his face so close I could feel his breath and I had my finger in his chest. I spun on my heel and walked back to my bike, pulled on my helmet and hopped on.

"This isn't over," I said to him as I rode past.

I eventually found a parking space, though it wasn't nearly as good as the other one,_ he_ took. I walked towards the school and saw Angel and Ella talking to a new girl.

"Hey guys," I yelled from afar.

"Hey Max, this is Nudge, she's new." Angel said, curls bouncing. She and Ella were just barely a year younger than me, and they're twins, even though it didn't look like it.

"Hi Max, I've heard a lot about you. I love your outfit, it would never work on me, but it looks great on you. It's definitely unique and says a lot about you. I bet your tough and you don't like to be messed with. I saw you met my older brother. No one has ever had the nerve to say anything like that to him. You look about his age, I be-." I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Nudge, I can tell you're a sweet girl, but lay off the talking please," She was worse than the twins put together. She smiled sheepishly as I removed my hand. "See ya guys, I gotta get to class." I said as I rushed down the halls.

I made to the classroom right as the bell rang. I sank down in my seat and the teacher walked around her desk.

"Good morning class, we have a new student today. This is Nick Venom. Nick you can take the seat next to Max. She's ri-,"

"I know, we've met," he cut her off. Seriously, I mean could my day get any worse? I watched Tammy's eyes light up. Let's just say she's the schools honorary slut. I absolutely hate her.

After roll Mrs. Marks went on to lecturing. When she turned her back I felt a paper ball hit the back of my head. I turned around to see Chad and his buddies silently laughing. I turned back around and heard a small snicker. It came from Nick.

"Shut up Nick." I said as I was drifting to sleep, proving I was sleep deprived, apparently Nick knew and I could feel him studying me. I got tired of it and I opened my eyes to meet his. For a moment his mask was gone, but reappeared just as fast. I could still see a hint of curiosity in his eyes. I ignored and waited through the rest of the class. When the bell rang the Mrs. Couch caught me, she was pretty young for a teacher and she was the only one other than Iggy that knew about my nightmares.

"Max, have they been getting worse?" I nodded. "Max I know you're not going to like this, but I think you should get some help."

"No, I'm sorry, I just can't," and with that I left.

Turns out Nick had every freaking class with me, and in every freaking class he sat next to me. By the time lunch came around I was ready to go home. I was tired and not in the mood to listen or do anything, but I somehow came up with the energy to ask Nudge to sit with us. Of course, she brought Nick with her.

"Hey guys, this is Nick, of course Max knows that, Max you look tired, are you okay. Look at the purple under your eye, we should fix that I have some concealer in my ba-" This time she was silenced by me and Nick. I immediately took my hand away and blushed. I saw Iggy raise his eyebrows and I stuck my tongue out at him. I never said I was mature.

"So Nick, how was your day?" I asked him sweetly enough, and wait for it, he, shrugged, and then he muttered something under his breath.

"What was that Nick?"

"Fang, call me Fang,"

"Um, okay, so I'm done, I'm leaving," I said as I got up to throw my trash away. We get the privilege of going all over campus during lunch, so I went out side and sat on the ledge of the patio that was pretty much abandoned as usual. I was about to fall asleep when I heard someone sit next to me. When I opened my eyes I saw it was Fang.

"What is it," I asked sitting up.

"Why are you falling asleep in every class?"

"I haven't gotten much sleep lately."

"Why?" I didn't answer. Eventually I got to tired to keep my head up. I looked at Fang and he was watching me with his head tilted somewhat to the side. I decided he wouldn't mind so I put my head on his shoulder and fell asleep. When I was in a deep enough asleep I was in the ocean drowning, screaming. There was someone on the shore, I didn't know who he was, but he stood there and he watched me die. I woke up screaming in Fang's ear. I was breathing heavily and tears were rolling down my cheek. I looked up at Fang and he had worry written all over his face. That was when I realized who the stranger was. It was Fang.

**Me: Ta-da**

**Max: I can't believe you made me such a sap. Come on**

**Me: Don't worry, you'll get to beat someone up soon enough.**

**Iggy: Hey at least you won't confess your love in two chapters**

**Me: You never know *wink***

**Fang: *Snickers***

**Me: Fang, is that all you do**

**Fang: No, I play a mean harmonica**

**Max: *slaps fang upside head***

**Me: Well, that went well. **

**Max: *scowls***


	2. The Gig

**Me: Hey, I'm here with Angel and Ella**

**Angel: Isn't it cool we're twins, I mean we don't look anything alike but, so cool.**

**Ella: Yeah I know, Hey can we go get pizza.**

**Me: Sure, again, I don't own MR again… let's get going**

I looked up to Fang and he had worry written all over his face. I for one was afraid, so I hopped down and ran to my bike, when I got there I realized that there was only Fang and I's motorcycles and a couple of teacher's cars. I saw Fang hop on beside me.

"Everyone's gone," he said

"Naw, I would have never guessed," I replied sarcastically, "I'm going home." He didn't have time to say anything when I sped off towards home.

When I got home Angel, Ella, Iggy, and Gazzy were all waiting. Gazzy is Iggy's best friend and bassist of our band. Our band is called Lockdown. I'm lead singer/guitarist, Iggy is our drummer, Gazzy is our bassist, Ella is another guitarist, and Angel is our manager.

"Max, why were you late. We gotta gig tonight and we need the money," Gazzy was complaining again. Gazzy was also Ella and Angel's older brother.

"Sorry, Gaz, I got caught up finishing a test," I lied

"Yeah, yeah, we set up the basement. Let's start rehearsing." We went downstairs to the soundproof basement, Christmas present from my parents 4 years ago along with a recording studio to Iggy and I.

"Alright, let's start off with Fences, by Paramore," I said, you see we don't write songs, we use others' songs.

**I'm sittin' in the room**

**Made up of only big white walls**

**And in the hall**

**There are people looking through**

**The window in the door**

**They know exactly what we're here for**

**Don't look back, just let them think **

**There's no place else you'd rather be**

**You're always on display**

**For everyone to watch and learn from**

**Don't you know by now?**

**You can't turn back**

**Because this road is all you'll ever have**

**It's obvious you're dying, dying**

**Just living proof that the camera's lying**

**And oh, oh, open wide cause this is your night**

**So smile, cause you'll go out in style**

**You'll go out in style**

**If you let me, I could**

**I'd show you how to build your fences**

**Set restrictions, separate from the world**

**The constant battle that you hate to fight**

**Just blame the limelight**

**Don't look up, just let them think**

**There's no place else you'd rather be**

**And now you can't turn back**

**Because this is road is all you'll ever have**

**And its obvious that your dying, dying**

**Just living proof that the camera's lying**

**And oh, oh, open wide**

**Cause this is your night**

**So smile**

**Yeah, yeah, you're asking for it**

**With every breath that you breathe in**

**Just breathe it in**

**Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess**

**You do all this big talking**

**So now let's see how you walk it**

**I said, let's see how you walk it (x2)**

**And it's obvious you're dying, dying**

**Just living proof that the camera's lying**

**And oh, oh, open wide**

**Yeah oh, oh, open wide**

**Yeah oh, oh, open wide, cause you'll go out in style**

**You'll go out in style**

"Great job guys, let's do Five Minutes til' Midnight," I said (**by Boys Like Girls)**

**Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke**

**Fast lives are stuck in the undertow**

**But you know the places I wanna go**

**Cause oh oh oh**

**I've got a sickness, you've got the cure**

**You've got the spark I've been lookin' for**

**And I've got a plan, we walk out the door**

**You know you wanna**

**Just let go**

**It's time to roll down the windows**

**Sing it oh oh**

**Yeah all we need so here we go**

**Turn it up**

**It's five minutes to midnight**

**You're coming home with me tonight**

**I can't get enough**

**Shakin' me up**

**Turn it up**

**Alright, at five minutes to midnight**

**You see our name in city lights**

**We'll make the clock stop**

**Make your heart drop and come alive**

**We could**

**Pack up and leave all our things behind**

**No fact or fiction or storyline**

**Cause I need you more than just for tonight**

**You're oh oh all I care**

**I can't stop my breathing in**

**I'm weak and you were my medicine**

**I won't stop till I am under your skin**

**You know you wanna**

**Just let go**

**It's time to roll down the windows**

**Sing it oh oh**

**Yeah all we need so here we go**

**Turn it up**

**It's five minutes to midnight**

**You're coming home with me tonight**

**I can't get enough**

**Shakin' me up**

**Turn it up**

**Alright, at five minutes to midnight**

**You see our name in city lights**

**We'll make the clock stop**

**Make your heart drop and come alive**

**And when the clock strikes twelve**

**Will you find another boy to go and kiss and tell?**

**Cause you know I never will**

**I think we should strike a match**

**We'll hold it to the wind to and see how long it lasts**

**We can make the time stand still**

**Turn it up**

**It's five minutes to midnight**

**You're coming home with me tonight**

**I can't get enough**

**Shakin' me up**

**Turn it up**

**Alright, at five minutes to midnight**

**You see our name in city lights**

**We'll make the clock stop**

**Make your heart drop and come alive**

**Turn it up**

**It's five minutes to midnight**

**You're coming home with me tonight**

**I can't get enough**

**Shakin' me up**

**Turn it up**

**Alright, at five minutes to midnight**

**You see our name in city lights**

**We'll make the clock stop**

**Make your heart drop and come alive**

"Alright, let's get ready to go," I said as I ran upstairs. I grabbed my "In rock and roll we trust" shirt, purple skinny jeans, my leather jacket, my necklace (which I already had on), and my octopus ring along with my converse, which I still had on. I had Angel and Ella help me add electric blue and purple streaks in my hair. It was flared out at the end and hung down to my shoulders. I was psyched, we hadn't had a gig for a while.

We took Gazzy's van to the club. It was for highschoolers only except for the bartenders, they were trained to make alcohol free drinks, cool, eh. We got free drinks, but now we were backstage setting up. We got there at 6:00 and we started playing around 7:00. We started with Fences and Five Minutes til' Midnight. After that we went onto Bring Me to Life and Crushcrushcrush. Then we took a break and we sat at the bar.

"You're doing great," The voice made me jump.

"Geez Fang, are you trying to make me even more paranoid?" I questioned.

"Sorry, I was trying to compliment you."

"Whatever, you want a drink," after I said that he looked warily at what I had in my hand. "Don't worry, they're alcohol free." I said passing him a drink. I had to admit, he did look kind of hot, his jet black hair fell over his eyes. I could see his eyes relax through the hair.

After a while we decided to go back up and play. We played through five more songs and I was practically falling asleep back at the bar.

"Hey Max, you look tired I'll take you home," I turned around to see Fang with his mask on.

"Sure why not." I went to tell Iggy Fang was taking me home. I followed him out the back.

"Why are there 2 helmets?" I asked.

"Nudge came with me, but she wanted to stay with Ella and Angel," He explained.

"Oh," on that note we sped back towards my house. When he stopped in my drive way I took the helmet off and began to walk to the door. I took out my key and was about to unlock the door I was by a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and I realized how close we were.

"You did good tonight, singing, that is," He said.

"Thanks, see ya tomorrow," I said

"See ya," with that I went upstairs. I changed into a tank top and short shorts and crawled into bed.

**Me: see that wasn't too bad was it**

**Angel: I was barely in that chapter**

**Ella: I know me neither**

**Me: Hey, its that or nothing at all**

**Angel and Ella: *Silence***

**Max: *pops out of nowhere* Haha I'm more important than you *disappears***

**Me: Oh Boy, don't worry, eventually I'll let you make her over with Nudge**

**Nudge: Sounds like fun**

**Me: Where did you come from Nudge?**

**Nudge: I don't know, OMG look at my new phone it's a ru-**

**Me: You really need to lay off the talking Nudge, any ways, I'll try and post soon so PLEASE R&R**


	3. Partners

**Me: Hola, my loyal reviewers. I'm here with Iggy and Gazzy telling me about their amazing new product…**

**Iggy: Dirtbegone! If you look to my left Gazzy is testing it.**

**Gazzy: All you do is pour it onto some dirt say on the wall… and wala the dirt is gone. **

**Iggy: with the wall**

**Me: Guys my mom's going to kill me… Oh well, see you next time. I don't own MR**

Max POV

"AHHHHH!" I woke up again, screaming, from yet another nightmare. I was out in the ocean, about 50 feet from the shore. The "stranger" was up to his knees. He was looking right into my pleading eyes. I was thrashing, screaming. Dying. Right before the current pulled me under I watched Fang take another step towards me.

I couldn't go back to sleep afterwards so I went to my computer to check my email. I only had one. It was from Angel and Ella, telling me that the Valentine's Day Dance was coming up and we were going dress shopping over the weekend, joy.

"Max, you okay?" Iggy asked walking into my room.

"Yeah, just another nightmare, but someone else was there."

"Who?"

"I don't know," I lied. I watched Iggy leave my room.

I stared at the ceiling for another two hours until I decided to actually do something. I got up and got dressed in my London shirt, black skinny jeans, London converse, my necklace, leather jacket, and sunglasses. I had at least another hour before so I decided to go for a walk. It was pretty peaceful. There were a few cars and runners. I wasn't paying much attention, mostly staring at my feet and thinking. As I turned around to go back I ran into something tall and, black? I looked up and saw Fang.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I should, be asking you the same thing," I said.

"Well…" He asked suspecting an answer.

"I was clearing my head," I said quickly.

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah, wait how did you know?"

"Well, when someone falls asleep on your shoulder and wakes up screaming and crying it kinda gives it away,"

"Oh,"

"Wanna walk?" He asked.

"Sure," we walked and talked back to my house. I didn't know what to think about Fang. I mean the way his hair always swept over his deep endless black made him look so, whoa, Max stop. Anyways, I was learning more about him, not s lot, but enough. I mean it doesn't take much to know that his favorite color is black. I did make the mistake of asking if he was emo. He looked like he was resisting the urge to strangle me. I quickly apologized and we walked the rest of the way in silence. By the time we got back to my house, it was almost time to leave for school.

"Oh boy, we gotta go. Iggy can give you a ride to your house to get your stuff and you can ride your bike to school," I said,"Yo, Ig, Fang needs a ride to his house."

"Alright, Fang you can ride with Iggy," I called as I ran out the door.

I parked and ran to my locker to grab my stuff. I saw Fang as I was grabbing my stuff. I said a quick hi and ran to class. Yeah, I know Fang was in my class but right now I was afraid Mrs. Marks would call me out on my third tardy. I ran in right as the bell rang. Apparently, Fang was right behind me and he wasn't late either.

"Alright class, today we're starting public speaking. On your desk you have a slip of paper of your partner and the scene and characters you will be rehearsing in the _Romeo and Juliet._ You will get with your partner and research your character, scene, and entire play. Everyone's part is different and eventually we will go through the whole play and perform it for the school. I have told you of this yesterday and those of you that recommended to not have a part in the play will come to me and help with the scenery, lights, and sound," She explained. I looked down at my paper and saw that my partner was Fang and I was Juliet. She was the last character I wanted to be, but I did feel better when Tammy didn't get Juliet and I saw that her partner was Jared. Jared was the most unpopular person in the entire school. I looked over at Fang and without speaking we got up and moved to a computer. It turns out Fang is Romeo and he definitely was proud of having such an important role in the play. This was definitely going to be a along class. We started at scene 3. We recited that scene until the end of class. The rest of my classes were a whole bunch of crap. Either I was too tired to listen or I zoned out, but in every class I had with Fang I could feel his eyes boring a hole in the back of my head. It went this way until lunch when I finally asked him what was up.

"Fang, why are you looking at me like that?" I asked

"I'm debating whether or not to ask you something." He explained. That made Angel, Ella, and Nudge want to listen. There was a look and Fang's eyes that I couldn't explain. I mean we are good friends now, but my heart was telling me we were going to be something more. I just didn't want to get into a relationship now, but I did. It was complicated.

"Maybe, I want to hear what you are going to say," I said.

"Okay, then I was wondering if you would like to go to the Valentine's Day Dance with me?" He asked kind of timidly. I was honestly shocked. I wanted to go with him and me being me said.

"Oh,"

"That's okay, I'll ask someone else," He started

"NO, I want to go with you," I said a little too fast. The girls started to snicker and Fang's eyes lit up. I smiled, this was going to be a better dance than I thought.

**Me: There you go. I hope you like it and the outfits, all of them so far, on my profile. Please R&R**


	4. Detention

**Me: I'm too tired to talk to anyone, so I don't own *zzzzzzzz* sorry, Maximum Ride**

I looked up when I heard the girls snickering.  
"What are you two laughing about?" I asked.  
"Now ... You have to ... Wear a dress." Angel said between laughs. I  
watched as Fang smirked.  
"Sure you like the idea," I hissed at him. "Shoot, seriously?" I asked  
turning back to the girls.  
"Yeah we are going on the weekend," Ella said.  
They've got that whole twin telepathy thing Going on. I didn't reply and got up to throw my trash away. I walked out of the cafeteria. I was going to talk to Mrs. Couch.  
"Hey," I said as I walked into her office.  
"What is it max?" she asked.  
"I need some help," I said  
"Well why else would you be in here," She said and we both laughed.  
"Well, let's say someone liked someone a lot but they've only known  
them for a week. And that person asked them to the dance. You said yes  
and now you friends are taking you dress shopping and your stressing  
out," I said while gasping for air at the end.  
"Well," she started," if the person really liked that person then that  
person should go with them."  
"Thanks and one more thing. What if that person was literally saving  
you in your dreams."  
"Talk to me."  
"Well in my nightmares ever since Fang got here he's been getting  
closer to saving me in my dreams. I feel better in the mornings. Does  
this mean anything?"  
"Well it could mean that you and fang have known each other before."  
"Never met him."  
"Okay or maybe you just really like him."  
"Yeah right," I said and left wondering if she knew something I  
didn't.  
I decided I was already late to class so I went outside to the  
courtyard. I sat on the bench that I sat on when I fell asleep on  
Fangs shoulder. I looked around and fell asleep on the ledge.  
"Maximum ride what do you think you are doing," I woke up to the  
principal yelling at me. Fang had been treading water now.  
"Um, I'm sleeping on the wall."  
"Why is that?"  
"I didn't get much sleep last night," I said  
"Detention," She said and walked away. Great now I have to stay after  
school and go shopping for the dance over the weekend. Just my luck.  
"Hey Max," I jumped when I heard someone call my name.  
"God Dylan you scared me" I said.  
"Sorry, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me," He  
asked staring at his feet.  
"Sorry I'm going with someone else," I said and walked away. I made my  
way to my next and hoped I wasn't late. I practically ran down the  
empty hallways to my classroom. I burst through the door to the  
classroom.  
"Oh Maximum how nice of you to join us, take a seat. One more tardie or  
absence from my class and you will get detention," Ms. Tansen said. I  
would have come up with a sarcastic remark but I really need to get a  
good grade in this class. I walked silently to my desk and stared at  
the writings from the years past. I had never really noticed them.  
They were kind of funny. I started laughing.  
"Ride is there something you would like to tell the class," She asked  
"Nah."  
"You will refer to me as ma'am or Ms. Tansen."  
"Fine."  
"Did I not just tell you not to refer to me like that?"  
"Yeah, I just didn't feel like it."  
"That is it young lady. Detention," She yelled and I just shrugged. I  
heard someone laughing next to me.  
"Is something funny Mr. Venom?"  
"Well yeah your face looks like a tomato".  
"That's it detention for you to. Does anyone else want detention? Okay  
then. In 1776 the 13..." And she continued her lecture. I mean  
haven't all of us learned this in like third grade. Because of our little outburst the bell rang when she started talking about Paul Revere.  
"What was that all about back in class?" I asked Fang when we got out of  
the classroom. He simply shrugged. Seriously. That's it. A shrug. "That  
was totally out of character." Another shrug. "Look at me." That was the  
last class of the day and we were walking out of school. "What was that  
all about? When did you decide you were going to get detention? I mean  
seriously. Shit, we got to go to detention," I grabbed his arm and we ran  
down the hall. If we were late to detention we had detention the next  
week.  
I ran through the hall dragging a very silent Fang behind me. I almost  
ran into the teacher when I realized it was Mrs. Couch.  
"Oh hey," I said panting.  
"Oh max. Hello fang. Come inside," She replied. "Alright as you all know  
we are in detention. Okay well. Um. Don't tell Mrs. Hutchins. But  
we are going to have a little fun here. We are going to go outside  
a play football," All the boys started yelling but one. If you guessed  
Fang you were right. I was probably the loudest. I was very excited. I  
stood on the desk and yelled. "YES!" It was great. I practically ran  
into the door I ran so fast.  
"Whoa girl," Mrs. Couch said. "I know you're excited but there is no need to  
run."  
"Sorry," I said and blushed. She handed me the football and I WALKED down  
the stairwell. It was a beautiful day for football. The sun was shining and there was a slight breeze but not enough for the game to be affected.  
"Alright the captains are Ryan and Max. Ladies get first pick. Max this  
is not tackle football please do not tackle anyone. You remember what  
happened last time," Mrs. Couch explained and I blushed.  
"Alright," I said,"Fang."  
Ryan picked Evan and it went on like that. In the end my team had me,  
Fang, Chris, Mike, Eli, Sean, and Cassie. We got in our huddle and we  
talked strategy.  
"Alright I'll pass it off to Cassie who'll run it down the right side," I  
explained. As we were walking away Fang asked.  
"What happened last time?"  
"We play two hand touch, you know? Well we were on D and Ryan was  
running the ball. I got really into the game and I tackled him and broke  
his arm," I looked over to see fang smirking. I heard him murmur. "Go  
figure." I chased after him.  
"Hey what was that about?" I asked. He just shook his head. I ignored him.  
"Hike." I yelled and Fang snapped the ball back to me as Cassie took off  
down the field. She was on the track team and usually my first pick.  
We had gym together. If I do say so myself I had a very nice spiral to  
her. She caught it and ran down the field and scored a touchdown. I  
did my little victory dance where I skip backwards in the same place.  
"Woohoo. Nice one Cass. That was great. Now let's stop 'em and do it  
again." I said as I raced back to start. In defense we were just a wall  
really. It worked well for us. Ryan's team started and somehow Evan had gotten past us. I sprinted down the field after him. I knew he had already gotten a first down but there was no way he was getting a touchdown. The wind was blowing across my face. The trees were blurs on the sidelines. I hardly notice another blur run past and TACKLE Evan. I swear it wasn't me, but I definitely didn't expect it to be Fang. Evan was okay, but Mrs. Couch sent us all home.

"Fang what in the world was that?" I asked after catching up to him.

"I guess I just got really into the game," he said.

"Seriously, copying my answer?"

"Yep," he said popping the P.

"Well then be that way," I said and ran the rest of the way home. I didn't realize that Fang was right behind me. "What is it with you following me?" I asked. He shrugged, joy. Just as I made it to my house he said, "Here come with me, I wanna show you something."

"Fine," I said and we ran to his house. We walked inside and I saw Nudge, Angel, and Ella sitting at the table staring at the computer. "Watcha guys watching?" I asked them making them jump.

"Max, you scared me," Ella complained.

"Max, what are you doing here? Oh, I get it, alright just don't do anything stupid," She said. I was so confused, what could that mean. I guess it didn't matter because Fang dragged me down to the basement. I was speechless. It was amazing, like a lounge, with a huge TV and computers. The one thing that caught my attention was a black electric guitar. I ran over and saw that there was also a keyboard, black acoustic, and pink electric?

"Umm, Fang what is with the pink guitar?"

"Nudge,"

"Oh, can I play?"I asked eagerly.

"Sure."

"Do you write?" I asked while playing some chords.

"Some,"

"Really, can I hear?"

"No."

"Why not?" I asked. He shrugged, of course. He is just so weird. I was looking at the guitar and I didn't realize how close he was. When I looked up he was sitting right next to me. I got up and sat on the couch to watch TV. I turned it on to I Shouldn't Be Alive. Fang followed. We sat and watched and eventually I decided it was time for me to go home. Iggy would be worrying.

"I'm going home," I said.

"Here, I'll walk you," He said.

"Kay," We walked back to my house in silence. We were there by night time.

"I had a great time," I said.

"Yeah, it was fun," he said and started to lean in. Part of me wanted to kiss him, the other half was afraid, but before I had time to decide his lips touched mine. It wasn't a big kiss, it was a small one, but it still sent sparks up and down me and scared me. I ran up stairs, locked my door, and broke down. I fell asleep crying.

**Me: Thanks, I'm gonna go to bed now *zzzzzzzzzz***


	5. Shopping and a lily

**Okay so yeah I realize I haven't updated in a while. I've just been busy. OK I'm lying, I've been slacking. All of the flock is disappointed in me, so none of them want to talk to me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride characters.**

OH MY GOSH. OH MY GOSH. What am I thinking? I don't want to be with Fang, I think. I mean he's a great friend and all, but I can't do this. I ca-

_Can't make my own decisions or make any with precision. Maybe you should tie me up, so I don't go where you don't want me. You say that I've be-_

"Yello."

"Hey Max, I was thinking, can we go to the mall today?" It was Ella.

"Umm, sure why not." I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. Oh yeah, I'm trying to get Fang off my mind.

"Yes, Kay, we'll pick you up around 10," She said and hung up.

Today is Saturday; I have been avoiding Fang for three days. I want to talk to him, but I don't think I'm ready. I think he knows because he gives me my space.

I looked over at the clock and saw the time: 9:45. I quickly ran over to my closet and pulled out some clothes. I brushed my hair and my teeth and ran down the stairs.

"Hey, where you headin'," Iggy said.

"Shopping." I said grabbing my jacket and bag.

"WHAT." He yelled. I totally knew that was coming. Too bad I was already out the door when he said that.

I walked out the door the moment they pulled into my driveway. I ran into the car and they pulled out.

"Gosh Max, how do you always do that?" Angel asked.

"I don't know I just kinda ran out the door and you pulled up." I said.

"You realize I know why you agreed to shop with us," she said

"And why is that?"

"You want to get Fang off your mind,"

"Oh yeah totally, you know what we should do. We should get you a really hot out fit and make Fang tooootally jealous." Ella said. I contemplated the idea and eventually I got that look, you know the look when you look like the devil in disguise, yeah that one.

"Oooo, I have learned to love that look," Said Ella.

"I think that this could be a very good idea, but I refuse to look like a slut." I said.

"You got it." They said at the same time. I still don't get that.

We pulled into the mall parking lot and they practically dragged me put of the car.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go," Ella hollered.

"We'll never get good deals if we don't hurry." Angel added. With that I was dragged from store to store. Of course its winter and it's pretty warm in Arizona. In the end I ended up buying a couple of v-neck sweaters, tight shirts, a new leather jacket, and a couple pairs of jeans. It may not seem like much, but according to Ella and Angel, when they do makeup and hair I will look hot.

I got home slung my bag down and walked into the kitchen.

"There was something for you in the mail." Iggy said as I walked out of the kitchen and into the family room.

"Who is it from?" I asked

"I don't know it's sitting in you bedroom."

"Kay, I'll go check," I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom.

On my bed was an unopened, I smiled, unlike usual Iggy didn't go snooping and open the box. I went over to my bedside table and picked up my pocket knife. I opened the box with one clean swipe.

Inside the box was a single calla lily. It was purple and had a note tied to it.

_I'm sorry, can we please start over. It was wrong of me._

_Fang_

I thought it was just some cruel joke; Fang seemed to know what he was doing. I needed to do what I had to do, and that was making him jealous, real jealous.

**Sorry this chapters kinda short. I'll try to make my next one longer. Plus, ya'll all owe a huge thanx to Nightworldbyanyothername. She was the one who asked me recently, like 2 days ago to write a chapter. I'm promise to try to update sooner. All of my outfits are on my profile as well, so check it out.**


	6. Flirting

**None of the flock has come to your entertainment yet, so I'm just gonna keep this short and sweet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Fang: *Walks in looking around* Did I miss something?**

**Iggy: *appears out of nowhere* Yeah, gosh, dude, what's your problem**

**Max: *tackles Iggy out of nowhere* Just because Fang is emo, doesn't mean he has problems**

**Fang: HEY**

**Me: Ahh, I love it when they fight, and also I forgot that they had to go dress shopping over the weekend, so they are going on Wednesday**

I woke up sweating and shaking. The mysterious savior had started walking away. That started on Saturday night. It's Monday morning. This whole jealousy thing is going to be way harder than I thought.

I hopped off my bike in a low cut indigo-ish sweater and skinny jeans. I can't believe I'm doing this. I took my Bag and started walking to my locker. I didn't even get to the second wing until I was dragged into the girls bathroom. I was handed a pair of boots and some jewelry. I obviously wasn't as prepared as I thought. I put it all on and looked at the culprits. It was Ella, Nudge, and Angel, of course. I knew I was early to school, but I didn't have time for this.

"Nudge, how did you figure out." I asked confused.

"Oh, it's not hard to find. I mean Ella and Angel are my BFFLs and so are you. Isn't weird how giant buffaloes and little birdies can be BFFLs even despite how different they are inside. Anyway, Max you look totally hot. I can't wait for make-up and ha-" Nudge was cut off by my hand.

"Nudge, I beg of you, please stop," I begged, "Are you sure we have enough time guys?"

"Oh yeah, and if not we have clearance from Mrs. Marks," Angel explained.

"But you don't even have her as a teacher," I complained. I don't whine.

"I have my ways," She said while smiling mischievously.

"Whatever," I said. In about 20 minutes the first bell rang. In another 5 minutes the tardy bell rang. In another 15 minutes they were done.

"Look in the mirror Max," Ella said.

"Oh Max, you look so pretty," Angel cooed.

"Woah," Nudge said. I was easily the shortest line she had ever said.

I looked into the mirror and saw a girl with straight brown hair with gold streaks. Her eyes were lightly coated in a sparkly green tint and her lips had a slight pink tinge.

"Wow," I said.

"Alright, now you have to get to class, we only get you 20 minutes after the bell," Ella said, "Go wow that boy."

I quickly and quietly went to my locker. I knew what I had to do. That meant flirting right in front of Fang. This is going to be hard.

I walked into the classroom, and all eyes were on me.

"Thank you for joining us Max," Mrs. Marks said. She leant over to my ear and whispered," You look great."

"Thank you," I said and made my way to my seat. All the boys were staring a couple inches below my head coughpigscough, except for Fang. His eyes were locked on mine all the way to my seat. Even after I sat down his eyes were locked on my every move. I could feel him burning a hole through my head. This went on for the rest of the class. I decided I would only flirt a tiny bit and let the boys flirt with me and giggle and stuff like that. I would not go slut.

Between classes I would constantly have boys come up to me and ask me to go to the Valentine's Day Dance, on dates, and stuff like that. I would giggle, blush and then refuse. No one persisted until after fourth period. I went to my locker and grabbed the books I would need for study hall. As I closed my locker I felt two hands grab me by my hips.

"Hey babe," The dirt bag said and turned me around. It was Byron.

"Go away, Byron," I said.

"Hey, no need to be harsh. I just wanted to know if you'll go to the dance with me?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"YES!" He started to feel me up and I struggled against his grip. " Let…Go…Of…ME!" I ground out.

All of a sudden I see a flash of black and Byron gets tackled to the ground. I step back and see my "savior". It was Fang. I gasped and ran to class.

I got to class as the tardy bell rang and Fang was no where in sight.

"Max, where is Fang?" Mrs. Couch asked

"Uhh, I don't know," I said cautiously.

"Sure okay," She said and walked off. I went to my seat and watched the door as I started on my homework. A few minutes later Fang walked in with a split lip. I gasped and he looked over and I saw something I didn't recognize pass through his eyes.

"Do you want to work on our project?" Fang asked.

"Uhh, sure, and thanks."

"For what."

"You know what."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"…" We started working on our project and finished all scenes from 1 to 3. I have to say Fang is a pretty good actor. He has a knack for memorizing lines. The bell rang and we all went to lunch. I had no problem with Byron.

At the start of lunch we heard Mrs. Hutchins come over the loud speaker, "Nickolas Venom, Nickolas Venom please report to the principal's office."

Of course the rest of the lunch room gives a loud, "OOH"

"Come on guys be mature," I shouted.O

"Sooo Max, how's the flirting going," Nudge, well, nudged on after Fang left.

"Fine," I said and sighed.

"You don't seem fine," Ella said.

"No,no, I'm fine."

Are you sure?" Angel asked

"Yes, I am fine, I just don't know if I want to do this anymore."

"Oh Max, you don't have to, there is only two more periods and then we're done for the day."

"Yeah, ok." By this time Fang had come back and had noticed that I hadn't touched my food. He gave me a questioning look and I gave him a pleading look not to push it. He took it and didn't push.

When I got home Iggy pulled in right behind me. I ran up the stairs and I could faintly hear him calling my name. I ignored him and changed into a t-shirt and shorts. I went over to my computer and checked my e-mail:

_You have one new message from:_

_Fang_

**Alrighty I hoped you liked it see ya soon.**

**Fang: Dang it, did I miss it again?**

**Iggy: Yep, Loooooooooooser**

**Max: Do we have to go over this again Iggy?**

**Iggy:*gulp* no**

**Max: Good**

**Hey guys, please don't kill each other. If you do we won't go see **_**The Sorcerer's Apprentice**_** Wednesday**

**Max:… **

**Fang:…**

**Iggy:…**

**I knew that'd shut 'em up. They love the movies.**


	7. Apologies and Dresses

**Alright this is my last chapter before I go on vacay**

**Gazzy: She gets to go to Hilton Head.**

**Angel: Oh, don't whine you got to go all over the world.**

**Gazzy: humph**

**Ahh, sweet sibling rivalries, I don't own MR**

_You have one mew message from:_

_Fang_

I opened the e-mail with one eye closed.

_What the hell is you problem Max. I don't know what you're trying to prove, but you're gonna get yourself hurt. _

_Fang_

I closed the e-mail and slammed my computer shut. I took out my phone and found Fang's number. I looked at it and debated my unmade decision. I passed his number and found Angel's. I clicked call and pressed it against my ear.

"Hey Max, what's up," I heard angel pick up

"Hey call in Ella and put it on speaker."

"Alright, but Nudge is here to, is it okay if she talks, too?" she asked

"Yeah, yeah it's fine." I was too distracted by the e-mail to really care.

"Alright, guys I'm gonna do all the talking," Angel said.

""Guys I don't even know why I wanted to make Fang jealous in the first place," I heard a small discussion take place before Angel resumed talking.

"Well, weren't you mad at him?"

"Yeah."

"And you were scared right."

"Yeah, we were great friends from the start."

"You wanted to get back at him."

"Well, yeah I guess."

"So you were sacred, mad, and upset."

"Yeah, I'm not going to do it again, alright?"

"Ok, you don't have to do anything you don't want to Max."

"Thanks guys. Iggy has finished dinner. I got to go." I heard a sigh and wondered who that was from.

"Bye Max." She said and hung up. I put my phone and ran done the stairs.

"Hey Igs, what's for dinner?" I asked hopping onto a barstool.

"Minute steaks," He said.

"Sweet."

"So, what was with the get up?" He asked. So he knew about my experiment.

"Nothing," There is no way I was going to tell him. It wasn't any of his business.

"Okay, sure." He dropped the subject. We ate the rest of the dinner in silence. I mean Fang doesn't care that much. He would've done that for any girl who that was happening to. All I know is that we are going to have to get along for our project and the dance. Speaking of the dance, I have to go dress shopping with the girls. Great.

Today is Wednesday. Fang and I have been on fairly good terms. I just hope it'll get better.

_Ding!_

_You've got mail from:_

_Ella_

Hey Max, I talked to my mom and after the dance she said we could have a sleep over. I got Gazzy to invite Iggy and Fang. It'll be so much fun.

Ella 3 ;-)

I got to school, got out of my truck (yes I have one of those, too), and looked for Fang. I was hoping to apologize. I didn't think he was going to react like that. He got detention for 3 weeks. Byron got detention for 2 weeks, that scum bag.

Normally Fang would be at his locker that happened to be near mine. I assumed he would be there and I would talk to him then. When I got there he wasn't there. I looked around and saw him round a corner. When I got there I saw Tammy pressed against him and kissing him. I didn't know what to say. I gasped, I felt hurt. Fang saw me and pushed Tammy off of him. I looked at him and saw pain, maybe and remorse, pass through his eyes.

"Max, I-, "He started trying to explain. Tammy cut him off.

"Awww, poor Maxie. What's she going to do. Her boyfriend went off and kissed someone else."

"He's not my boyfriend." I said shakily.

"Oh, really because that look on your face sure shows it."

"Tammy, that's enough, go to class. Max, Fang, with me." It was Mrs. Couch. Once we were in her office she turned to me.

"Thank you Max for restraining yourself. Now, what happened?"

"Well, I wanted to apologize to Fang. We hadn't been on the best of terms lately, and I felt the need to apologize. I went to find him and I saw him turn the corner and Tammy was stuck to him like glue shoving her tongue down his throat." I explained. Mrs. Couch sent me a warning look. I looked over at Fang and he was looking at his shoes.

"Fang what happened?" Mrs. Couch asked.

"I was looking for Max. I wanted to apologize to her in person. Seeming as write after I apologized the first time, she went around flirting with every boy in school," Mrs. Couch sent him a warning look, hahaha Fang, "Sorry, I thought you had already gone to class. I turned the corner and Tammy pinned me to the wall and started kissing me, that's when Max walked around the corner."

I felt like I was at marriage counseling.

"Look guys, it was all a misunderstanding. Max you went around the corner right as she kissed him, he had no time to push away. Fang you are not at fault." I raised my hand. "Yes Max."

"Uhh, Fang I am really sorry, I was stupid and I overreacted. Please, forgive me." I looked up at him with pleading.

"I could never stay mad at you Max." He looked up at me and smiled. A real smile not a half one. Fang I were on good terms. That was good. We put the past behind us.

I went straight to the twins' house after school knowing they would be mad at me if I didn't.

"Oh good Max, you're here," They greeted me with hugs, "I hope you don't mind."

"Yay, this going to be sooo much fun. Max you will look sooo hot. Fang will love it. You guys are alright, right?" Nudge rambled.

"Okay, Nudge from now you are not aloud to speak unless spoken to back, or else, and yes Fang and I are fine." I said while glaring. She nodded looking a little pale. I laughed and she let out a little chuckle. "Alright let's go."

I got dragged into store after store until we picked out the perfect dresses. Our dances are pretty formal. I had a short black dress with red and black feathers on the skirt. After we got dinner at the food court we went home. With me driving of course.

I dropped everyone off and drove home. I walked in closed the door with a smile.

"Hey Maxie, so, what's with the smile?" Iggy asked.

"Nothing, who are you taking to the dance?" I questioned.

"Ella," He replied.

"Awww, you know she's always liked you. I swear if you hurt her I will rip your spleen out and beat you with it." I threatened.

"Okay, okay, sheesh threatening your own brother. Why the spleen?"

"Why not the spleen," I countered. I laughed and went up the stairs. I flopped down onto my bed. I looked over at my clock; 9:30. Wow dress shopping took longer than I thought. All of a sudden I felt my butt vibrating. I took out my phone and looked at the screen.

_Walk out onto the balcony and look out._

_Fang_

**YAY, Max and Fang are fine. Woo, that had me worried. Oh no what is Max going to see. Duh-duh-duh.**

**Angel: YAY this is going to be good. **

**You betcha**

**Gazzy: Eww, cooties**

**Nuh-uh it doesn't work that way when you're 17. So be prepared for some truth or dare and bad dancing in the next chapter.**


	8. Serenades and Sibling Bonding

**Okay so****you guys are real lucky. I have swim champs tomorrow and then we are going to Hilton head right after. I am also hoping to beat a record. So wish me luck. I don't own Max Ride. On with the story.**

**~~~0~~~**

_Walk out onto your balcony and look out._

_Fang_

I have to admit I was a little nervous. It was 9:30 at night and Fang was telling me to go out onto my balcony.

In the end I walked out and I saw Fang at the bottom holding a black acoustic guitar I had never seen before. He looked up at me and smiled. I felt my heart do a little flip into my throat. He looked back down and started strumming.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed but I have loved you from the start

Oh, But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible  
So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

I was about to say something, but he started strumming again. He was strumming faster and more upbeat.

_Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go  
Until you come outside_

Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight

Lace up your shoes  
Ay Oh Ay Oh  
Here's how we do

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me

Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye

Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3...2...1... now fall in my arms  
Now they can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind

Lace up your shoes  
Ay Oh Ay Oh ah  
Here's how we do

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me

We're flying through the night  
We're Flying through the night  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better with  
You by myside

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be (x2)

You and me, you and me, you and me

I was in shock that was by far the most romantic thing anyone had done for me. Fang looked up at me again and smiled. I smiled back.

"Goodnight Max," he said and walked away.

"Goodnight Fang," I whispered as I went back inside and closed the doors. I walked over to my bed and collapsed and went to bed with a smile on my face.

~~~0~~~

I woke up in a great mood opposed to my usual funk. It was probably because of last night and the fact that Fang had turned around and was even closer. In my nightmare of course. After my daydreaming I looked over at my clock, dang it, if I didn't hurry I was going to be late. I rushed around and got ready. I almost flew down the stairs in my haste. Iggy had already left, but luckily he had left me some bacon, yum. I grabbed a handful and shoved it into my mouth. I grabbed my bag and ran outside. I hopped on my motorcycle and sped to school.

~~~0~~~

Okay so school was especially boring today. The most exciting thing was when Mrs. Marks said that we would be performing Romeo and Juliet next Wednesday, other than that not much. I got home and started on my homework. I got a call from Ella asking about Joseph Stalin, you know the first communist of Russia. Oh, gosh, I am such a nerd. I got my World Geo paper and my Symbolism paper of Romeo and Juliet done and started on Calc homework. In between my papers I had dinner and by the time I was done with Calc it was almost 10, I slept like a baby.

~~~0~~~

In the morning I actually woke up to my alarm clock. I got ready and had breakfast with Iggy.

"So, are you excited for the dance?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're going with Fang right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little, I don't know what to do. I haven't ever been to a dance with a guy. Ella and Angel would have dates, but I would follow them around."

"Max, relax, I can tell he really likes you, just don't spill punch all over his shirt."

"Ha, you're going with Ella?"

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous,"

"Don't be, she thinks you are like king of the world or something."

"Really?"

"Yeah, hey, what about Gazzy?"

"He's going with Tanya, nut he'd rather go with Nudge."

"Yeah, Nudge is going with Kalen, but she'd rather go with Gazzy. We should try and hook them up at the dance."

"Eh, that's not really my thing."

"PLEASE," I said giving him bambi eyes.

"Fine."

"YES" By this time we had finished breakfast. I was getting up to put my plate in the sink, when Iggy grabbed my arm.

"That was nice." He said.

"Yeah, we should try and eat breakfast together everyday." I smiled, looking forward to the day.

~~~0~~~

**Okay I lied, it wasn't bad dancing and truth or dare, but that's coming up. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**


	9. The Dance

**Hola, I am sooooooo sorry, I feel real bad. I said I would update after Vacay, but I didn't. So, I had Hilton Head, one week of rest, and then I just got back from the most awesomest camp ever (Camp Weed), yesterday.**

**So on with the story.**

**Fang: *Walks across stage holding a sign that says SWD doesn't own MR***

**~~~~~~0~~~~~~**

When I got to school I saw pink, I wanted to throw up. Ew. I looked around for anyone I knew, but I couldn't find anyone so I went inside.

I found my locker covered in roses of all colors, black, red, pink, purple, peach. As I took them out and banged my head on my locker I heard people burst out laughing. I turned around and Ella, Angel, and Nudge were laughing at me. I couldn't help but laugh along.

"Max, did you forget what today was?" Ella asked.

"What no, today's Friday the 14th," I explained. That made them laugh, I gave them a confused look and Nudge took over.

"Oh, Max, I can't believe you forgot what today was, I mean the school is TOOOOOOOtally decorated. It's Valentine's Day, silly. That also means that today is the dance, we get to dress you up, how exciting. It's just like my first visit to the zoo, and the monkey we-"

"Okay Nudge I get it." I said and she looked up at me sheepily. I just chuckled and went to class. I was a little early and Fang was already there doodling on his note book. I went over and sat on my knees and put my elbows on his desk.

"Watcha doin'" I asked trying to look at his doodle, but he pulled it away.

"Nothing,"

"Okay, we both know that's a lie, what are you drawing?"

"A picture,"

"Wow, that's real creative. Now, can I see?"

"No,"

"Fine." I said and walked back to my back to my desk and doodled. I knew he would want to see what I was drawing. I was right, he tried to look over my shoulder and I pulled the picture away.

"Curiosity killed the cat," I said.

"And satisfaction brought it back." He countered.

" Fine," I said and turned back around. People had started coming in. I searched my bag for my homework. I started freaking out when I couldn't find it.

"Looking for something?" I turned and saw Fang holding up my homework.

"Give it," I hissed.

"No."

"Give it."

"Maximum is there a problem?" Mrs. Marks asked.

"Umm, yes, Nick took my homework,"

"Nickolas, I will not be having such tom foolery in my class. Now give Max back her paper." Mrs. Marks scolded as I snickered.

"Yes Ma'am." He said and handed over my homework. We took notes and when the bell rang I almost ran through the doors, I had to talk to Nudge. I ran through the hallways and couldn't find her. The bell rang and I knew I had to get to class, but I heard crying in the girl's bathroom. It was Mrs. Couch's **(AN: Mrs. Couch is the AP English teacher, during her free periods she is the Guidance Counselor)** class she would excuse me. I went in and saw the same boots Nudge had on earlier. I knocked on the stall door.

"Nudge, its Max, is that you?" I asked with my ear on the stall door. I heard a small yelp that I took as a yes. "Can I come in?"

"Uh (hic) huh," She said followed by another sob. I heard a click and I opened the door. Nudge was on the bathroom floor crying. I kneeled down next to her and let her cry into my shoulder. I shushed her and eventually got her calmed down enough to talk.

"Nudge, hun, what's wrong?"

"Ka-hic-len was kissing another gi-hic-rl in the hall-hic-way."

"Oh, Nudge, who was it?"

"Tan-hic-ya."

"Did you know that Gazzy was going with her?" I asked. She shook her head no.

"I know for a fact that he would rather be going with you to that dance."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you like him, right?" She nodded. "Don't worry about Kalen. Boys don't deserve your tears, and the one who does won't make you cry. Now, its time for you to go to class."

"Okay, thanks Max."

"Your welcome, I'll get a tardy slip from Mrs. Couch for you." I smiled and she smiled. I exited the bathroom and ran down the hall. I entered the class room and started to explain. She nodded and gave me a tardy slip for Nudge. I ran back to the bathroom gave it to her and left. She followed.

I got back to class and took my seat by Fang at the computers.

"Why were you late to class?"

"I had to do something."

"What."

"None of your business."

"Fine." He dropped the subject and we started actually reenacted the play. We got halfway and the bell rang and we went to lunch (**AN: Block schedule) **

During lunch I "accidently" tripped Tammy and she got spaghetti all down her designer shirt. The girls talked about the dance and Fang and I talked about how much we sucked at dancing.

That was about it for the day. I went outside and drove straight to the girl's house so they could make me over, I was actually a little. Nudge had told the girls about Kalen and apparently decided to ignore him and try to get with Gazzy, That reminded me I needed to text Iggy and tell him to tell Gazzy, and that I wasn't being cruel, it really happened. It took about two hours, but we were all made beautiful and such. The girls were really excited and drug me over to the full length mirror in Ella's room. I saw a girl who definitely didn't look like me, she was gorgeous.

"Oh, Max. You look beautiful."

"Yeah, and we got to go, the boys are waiting down stairs." With that we walked down the spiral staircase, how ironic. I was looking at my shoes the entire time. When I looked up I saw Iggy's arm around Ella's waist and his jaw dropped. Angel's date was hugging her, apparently he moved last month and they hadn't seen each other since. His name was Ari (**AN: Ari is good)** Nudge and Gazzy were just standing next to each other. Nudge looked like she was about to cry and Gazzy put on his tough face. Their dates had ditched them. I winked at Nudge and she smiled. The last person I looked at was Fang. His eyes were slightly wider and his mouth was open a little. His hair was still messy and in his eyes and he had a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up a little and a red tie. I walked up to him and whispered in my ear.

"You look beautiful." I blushed.

Every dance the girls rent a limo. I don't know why, but they did, and we all piled in. I looked up at Fang and he was glaring at something. I looked over and Gazzy had his arm around Nudge's waist, and her head was on his chest.

"Relax, he won't hurt her, and plus she really likes him." His glare softened a little. I looked at Iggy and we shared a smile, so much for getting them together.

On the ride there we sang some songs. Once we got there I practically crawled over Fang's lap to get out. I had started to get claustrophobic. Once everyone piled out Fang took my hand and we went inside.

The music was blaring and lights were flashing. Fang dragged me over to some chairs. I sat down and he got up to get me a drink. When he came back and we drank our punch he asked me to dance. I said yes and we went to the middle of the gym. I put my hands on his shoulders and he put his on my waist. We just swayed for a few songs then we went back to sit down.

"Are you having fun?" I asked.

"What?"

"I said, ARE YOU HAVING FUN?"

"WHAT." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the hallway.

"Are you having fun?"

"Oh, yeah,"

"Well that's good."

"What about you?"

"Yeah, it's better than I thought."

"It's because I'm here." He said arrogantly.

"Well, yeah it kind of is."

"Oh, want to go back and dance?"

"Sure." We went back and it changed to slower songs so some of the couples moved off and others moved on. Fang and I just swayed in the same spot. I stared in his eyes and he stared in mine. I swear you could just get lost in those black orbs.

After a few slow songs they changed back to fast songs and we left and went back to our chairs.

"Nudge looks happy." She was dancing with Gazzy.

"Yeah."

"Woah, what, I was expecting you to, like, growl or get mad or something."

"It's nice to see her happy."

"Yeah, what were you drawing in class this morning?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, I was drawing you."

"Oh, really, I was just drawing squiggles."

"Ha, did you know it's 9:30?"

"No, they stripped me of my watch."

"Well, it is."

"Yes I realize that now." We both laughed a little and I got up and dragged him to the dance floor. We danced for a couple songs in silence. Then Fang spoke up.

"Would you run away?"

"Why?"

"If I did this." He said and leaned down. I leaned up and we kissed. My hands wrapped around his neck and his settled around my waist. He tilted his neck to deepen the kiss. Sparks ran through my body. We practically jumped away when someone (Iggy) cleared his throat. I looked at him sheepishly.

"If you don't mind the dance is over," He ground out. I dropped Fang's hand and walked over to Iggy.

"I'm a big girl, don't be mad. I trust Fang." He nodded and we all left. The limo driver dropped us off at Ella and Angel's house. I knew exactly what was going to go on. We had all brought stuff over to their house before the dance. We all went upstairs and changed into pajamas. I was wearing a tank top and sop plaid PJ pants. The girls all wore pretty much the same thing as me. Fang and the guys wore Pajama pants and wife beaters. Fang was wearing all black, go figure. His wifebeater showed his large biceps. Wow.

Once we were all set up Nudge spoke up and said:

"Who's up for a game of Truth or Dare?"

Oh, dang.

~~~~~~0~~~~~~

**Sooooooooooooooooo, did you like it. You'll have to wait for the Truth or Dare, but all the girls outfits are on my profile. Also, I might put the boys outfit in the corner.**

**I'll try and post soon, but for now I'll just play double solitaire with Ella, she is very good.**

**Ella: Thank you**

**Uh-huh. **

**Fang: *Walks across stage holding a sign that says: R&R**

**See ya**


	10. AN: SOOO SORRY

**Oh my goodness. I just want to say I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated. I didn't think that the story was that great, but you guys have proved me otherwise. So, I plan on continuing the story, please forgive meeee. I has literally been 2 years since I have even been on fanfiction. **

**Emma**


	11. Truth or Dare

**Hey ya'll. I am apologizing yet again for my lack of updating. So… where were we? **

**BTW Ari was really close with the group until he moved away and they kept in touch and him and Angel started dating.**

**I own nothing**

**~~~~0~~~~**

**Max's POV**

Here we are sitting in the twins' bonus room about to play truth or dare. Ella's next to Iggy, Iggy's next to Gazzy who's next to Nudge, who's next Fang, who's next to me, who's next to Ari, who's next to Angel, who's back next to Ella. I HATE this game. I cannot believe I am getting roped into this again. The last time we played truth or dare Iggy ended up with burns, on his tongue…. 'nuff said. Did I mention I hate this game?

"OH MY GOSH. Let me go first. I have the perfect dare. Oh please please please please?" Nudge had started begging.

"Sure," I replied and everyone else agreed.

"Ok, ummm, who am I gonna pick…. Ummm, Iggy, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare, I aint no wimp" Iggy said with some kind of southern accent that made Ella giggle. I saw that his arm was around her waist and I raised my eyebrows at him. He flicked me off, go figure.

"Ok, ummmm, I dare you to go outside, ummmm, in a diaper, and pretend to be Cupid, and, like, the first person you see you have to, uh,…." Nudge began to trail off.

"Oh, you have to tell that person that they are destined to be unloved forever," I piped in. Hey, I have no problem throwing Iggy for a spin. Next to Fang, Nudge nodded excitedly, while everyone except Iggy was stifling laughs.

"Fine," Iggy accepted the dare, begrudgingly I might add. Once he left to go retrieve the diapers (Which Ella and Angel had because the had been watching their baby cousin). No one could contain their laughter. Everyone was holding their sides with tears coming from their eyes.

When Iggy came back, he had on only a diaper, which had Disney princesses on it. That made everyone only laugh harder. Even Fang was tearing up a little. Of course I was laughing so hard it was all I could do NOT to pee my pants, which inevitably led to a loud snort.

Silence….

"What," I asked, "its not like no one has ever done that before" I added. Everyone was staring me until Iggy started laughing, which only made everyone else laugh harder.

"Whatever, diaper boy. Go do your thing." I snapped at him. That made him stop laughing.

"Ok guys stop laughing, we gotta see this," Angel said running to the window. Of course we all followed.

It took a while for someone to come, but when they did Iggy played the roll perfectly. The next thing you know this old woman is beating him over the head with her purse. By the time he came back we were all doubled over and I was snorting uncontrollably.

Iggy was red in the face but managed to laugh before telling us to shut up.

Eventually we all calmed down and Iggy took his turn. "Angel, truth or dare?"

She thought about before finally responding with truth.

"Okay, um, have you ever shoplifted?" Iggy asked

Angel straightened up and proudly responded "nope, never."

"That's my girl." I told her and winked. Her smile widened even more.

"Now it's my turn," Angel said. All of a sudden her smile turned mischievous and she turned towards me. "Max… truth or dare"

"Uhhh…" I looked around," Dare?"

Angel's smile only widened, "I dare you to…. Wait, Ill be back."

"Okay now I'm scared." At least everybody else was able to laugh.

She came back with her boom box. "you have to dance suggestively to whatever song I play."

"Are you serious? I can barely dance at all!"

"Oh, and you have to watch Fang the whole time."

"What?" I shrieked. Fang just snickered. "Sure you'd like that" I snapped. "Fine"

She pressed play and the song that played was **Stutter ** by Maroon 5. I let out a groan, but I thought of Fang's snicker. Two can play at that game. I looked Fang right in the eye and danced as sexy as I could including sexy hip pops and leaning over so he could look down my shirt. I even made face sexy. Let's just say after I had finished his eyes were as big as saucers and his jaw was slack. I think I did my job well. I turned and bowed and I looked at Iggy. He looked like he wanted to strangle Fang for the look he had on his face. It was priceless.

"So I guess it's my turn then." I said once I sat down. Fang had finally come back down to earth and he was blushing. I really must've been sexy. "So," I continued, "Ella, truth or dare."

"Truth," she responded.

"Ok, who was your first kiss?" I watched Iggy squirm as I asked that one.

She blushed a little. "Jonathan in 7th grade. Ok now it's my turn. Ari, truth or dare?"

Ari puffed out his chest, making Angel laugh. "Dare"

"I dare you to tickle Angel's feet until she cries with laughter"

"That shouldn't be too hard," He took her foot and started to tickle her foot. He was right, soon she was squirming uncontrollably with tears staining her cheeks. He pulled her up and pecked her on the cheek and said, "Sorry babe." Of course this caused a chorus of "awwws"

"Ok, Fang, truth or dare." Ari asked.

Fang, being the manly man that he is responded with dare.

"I dare you to kiss Max for five minutes and do it like you mean it."

Fang smirked and the next thing you know his lips are on top of mine and I collapsed onto the floor. He got on top of me and his hands tore out the ponytail holder and his fingers got tangled in my hair. My hands slid under the back of his shirt and that only made him kiss me harder. We forgot anyone else was here. It was just the two of us. I moaned and my hands came out from under his shirt and were slung around his neck. His kiss slowed and his hands cupped my cheeks. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. Both of us were breathing heavily. It was a moment of pure bliss until Gazzy coughed and told us to get a room. Fang kissed me lightly one more time and pulled me up. He wrapped his arm around me and I leaned into his shoulder.

"Ok so I guess it's my turn," Fang said," Gazzy, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Gazzy replied, looking Fang dead in the eye.

"I dare you to… throw a temper tantrum like a little girl."

The next thing you know, Gazzy is screeching and yelling about not getting balloons and being so unloved. He was so convincing and it was absolutely hilarious. Finally he stopped and looked at Nudge. "Truth or dare Nudge?"

"Um, truth." She replied, she looked a little nervous.

"Who do you like?"

"Umm, Gazzy" Her answer made both her and Gazzy blush.

"Really?" Gazzy asked. Nudge nodded and Gazzy kissed her on the cheek. Fang growled next to me, but I kissed him on the cheek and he calmed down.

"I don't know about you guys, but that was probably the best game of truth or dare I have ever played." I said. There were some nods all around the room. "However I want to play a different game."

"Ooo, how about never have I ever. That game is so fun, and you learn so much about other people." Ella suggested. Everyone agreed. "Ok," Ella continued, "Everyone has all ten fingers out and if you've done what someone says then you put one finger down. If you put all your fingers down you lose, ok? I'll start. Never have I ever had sex" not surprisingly everybody's fingers stayed up. "Iggy it's your turn."

"Never have I ever," Iggy started, "laughed so hard I peed myself." Everyone watched everyone else's fingers. Both Fang and Nudge put a finger down.

I looked at both of them, "It must have been something really funny in your family". They looked at each other and Nudge burst out laughing while Fang just smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Ok, your turn Gazzy."

"Ok, ummm, Never have I ever been drunk." Surprisingly Iggy's finger went down.

"OH MY GOSH IGGY! I cannot date a drunk," Ella screeched while giggling. Iggy just pulled her closer to him. She looked up at him, "really? You were drunk?"

Iggy sighed, "It was at a party and there were jell-o shots, but I didn't know that so I had a whole bunch and I got drunk."

Ella leaned her head on his shoulder, "It's alright babe." She looked at Nudge, "Your turn."

"Ok, never have I ever skinny dipped. I mean I think it's disgusting and totally weird just like animal doodoo, that stuff is so grody. I feel bad fo-" Fang's hand saved our ears and I reluctantly put a finger down. Everyone stared at me. Iggy was seething.

"When did that happen?" He ground out.

"It was at camp, relax, I lost a bet." I replied calmly.

Fang saved me," I think we are done with this game, and for the night, it's 1:00 in the morning." As soon as he said that everyone began to yawn and maneuver to their designated sleeping area. All the girls in the next room over, and the guys in the room we were just in.

I went and hugged Fang good night; He bent down and whispered in my ear, "You looked beautiful tonight, and sexy." He was wearing a smirk and waggled his eyebrows. I slapped his arm and started walking away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "You really were beautiful." He said and kissed my forehead. I smiled at him and walked to the room where I was sleeping.

I settled down and faintly listened to the girls' conversation, but I was too distracted in my own world. I may not know exactly what's going to happen between Fang and I, but I couldn't wait to find out.

~~~~0~~~~

**OH MY GOODNESSS, what's gonna happen. So, I hope you liked truth or dare, I enjoyed writing it. Any feedback, requests? If so PM me**

**Night guys. R&R**


	12. The Parents

**Hey guys! I know it has been awhile, but I was on vacay! Anyway I want to thank ****xGrellSutcliffx**** for the idea of this chapter**

~O~O~O~O~

Max POV

It's been two week since the dance and sleepover at Ella and Angel's. So far everyone has been doing great. I mean they are either in a relationship or close to one. As for Fang and I, it has been like heaven. I mean as heaven as any relationship can be in high school. It's not like I love him or anything. Psh…. Right?

Anyways…. The nightmares have been less and less frequent, but it's a sleeping hell when they do come, like this morning for example…

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

I ran my fingers through my hair for a third time and continued to rub my eyes. I looked into the mirror and saw something that was unfamiliar. She had bloodshot eyes and the darkest bags around her eyes. Her lip was bleeding and she had bruises on her arms. Her hair was a huge mess sticking out in every different direction. It took me a little while to figure out it was me.

Never had I physically injured myself during my nightmares. I carefully touched each bruise and then my lip. It looked like I was in a fight and lost. I pulled myself together as much as I could and started towards the kitchen. Iggy would know what to do.

"Hey Iggy, what for breakfast?" I asked as I entered the kitchen. When I didn't get an answer I looked up and saw the two people I didn't want to see right now, my parent, Jeb and Anne Batchelder.

"What are you doing here." I snapped. Their faces remained emotionless, but I could see the hurt flash in their eyes. Jeb looked a lot like Iggy with the blue eyes and blonde hair, but his hair was graying. Anne didn't look like either of us since she's my stepmother. She took my real mother, Valencia's, "place", but she is no mother.

I guess I have a little explaining to do. When I was five, when Jeb would be considered a father and my mother was still alive, my parents took Iggy and I to the beach. Iggy and I were splashing around near the shore while Jeb and Valencia were sitting on a towel laughing and watching. Iggy dared me to swim out to a sand bar that was a good hundred feet out. I agreed of course since I wasn't much different when I was five. I made it to the sand bar no problem and started to swim back. With each stroke I began to struggle more and more. Now I know that I was in a rip current, but back then all I did was struggle and get pushed farther backwards. My parents were screaming at me, but I couldn't move. Soon my mother jumped into the water to come after me. As soon as she reached me I had started to go under. She pushed me out of the current, but as soon as she did she went under and I swam to Iggy who was waiting for me. I looked back for her, but she was gone. It was all my fault and I still can't forgive myself.

After the funeral things were as ok as they could be without your mother, but soon Jeb was home less and less until he was rarely home at all. He got a new job and remarried Anne. He gave Iggy and I money for food and paid the bills, but he stopped being a father and that is why I hate him.

"I said, what do you want?" I repeated after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, Max, you've grown so much." Anne said and gave me a hug before I pushed her away. I ignored her and turned to Jeb waiting for an answer.

"We just wanted to see how you two are doing," Jeb finally spoke up," After all, you guys are pretty much alone. We also wanted to treat you." Jeb said and looked at me hopefully. After a long pause he began to notice my disheveled appearance. "Max, what happened?" he asked.

"None of your business Jeb, and if you don't mind I have to get ready for school." I turned and stomped up the stairs and slammed the door. I flopped onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. When I heard my bedroom door open and close I looked up and saw Iggy. He looked sorry. He knew how I felt about mom's death and how I felt about Jeb and Anne.

"Maybe you should give them a chance Max," He said, "I think they may be trying to fix things." Iggy has always been really good at forgiving and letting things pass.

"I can't. Are you crazy! After what they did to us, and you are just willing to forgive them?" I was starting to get angry.

"Look, Max, I know that things have been hard without them and you have been happy without them recently, but you can't just give them the cold shoulder, especially not Jeb. He's your father." He pleaded with me.

"Of course I can give them the cold shoulder!" I was starting to shout. "Especially Jeb. He left when we needed him most. I'm not going to turn around and pretend like nothing is wrong!" I pulled on my converse and ran down the stairs, out the house. I ran and ran until I got to the cemetery, where I sat and cried and cried in front of mom's grave stone. After and hour and a half I got up and started to run again. I stopped at the entrance to the beach. I hadn't been to the beach since my mom died and I wasn't about to start so I kept running. I got to the old abandoned gym where I used to go when I did gymnastics. Now I only use it to release my anger. I kicked in walls and destroyed mats in my fit of rage until I finally collapsed, exhausted, and cried myself to sleep.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Fang's POV

I pulled into the parking spot I stole from Max on my first day at school. She wasn't in it so I figured I could take it. I saw Ella and Angel watching me. When I walked towards them they bombarded me with questions.

"Where's Max?"

"Did you guys break up?"

"Have you talked to Max?"

"Is she coming to school?"

I looked at them confused. "What do you mean? She's probably late. It's not a big deal." I replied. They looked at me like I had grown another eye.

"No," Ella started," It is a big deal. She had a really big make up test this morning and today is your performance of Romeo and Juliet. She HAS to be here."

I started to understand. "Guys, relax, she probably just slept in. She'll show up." I said and went to class.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

As they day went on I became more and more nervous at the idea of the performance today, mostly because Max still hadn't shown up and I did not want to be Tammy's Romeo. I watched the clock on the wall tick and heard the bell ring. I stayed in my seat until the room emptied. I did not want to go to English.

The teacher gave me a weird look and I finally decided to get up. I walked as slow as I could to English. I could afford a tardy in that class.

I walked into English almost 15 minutes late. Mrs. Couch gave me a strange look and a tardy, but never asked why I was late. I was explaining to her that Max wasn't there when I felt a hand up the back of my shirt. My eyes widened and Mrs. Couch was confused, until Tammy started to whisper in my ear.

"Hey sexy, so since Maxy isn't here I get to be Juliet, and I can't wait to show how it's supposed to be done." She was trying to be sexy, but it ended up sounding desperate and just weird. Mrs. Couch gave her a look to sit down and Tammy rolled her eyes.

"I am really sorry Nick, but I can't put this rehearsal off any further. Tammy will have to be Juliet today." Mrs. Couch explained and gave me a sympathetic look. I told her I understood and went to sit down and prepared myself for whore hell.

~O~O~O~O~O~

At the end of the day while I was putting thing in my locker Iggy came up to me.

"Hey, have you heard from Max today? She got mad at me this morning and left and I haven't heard from her since." He looked worried.

"No man, sorry, I figured she was sick." I responded. I started to get worried and I was sure it started to show on my face. What if she was kidnapped, or raped, or murdered. Oh God.

"Alright, I'm sure she's probably home by now. Thanks though." Iggy walked away. I just stood there. Where is Max?

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Max POV

I woke up to the sound of a door slamming. I rolled over and looked to see I was no longer on the gymnastic mats. I was in a tiny room with white walls and a tiny white bed. I wasn't in my normal clothes anymore either. I was in a hospital gown.

Where the hell am I?

~O~O~O~O~O~

**AAAHHHH! Woah such a cliff hanger. I hope you guys like it! R&R**


End file.
